Blurry
by GiGiLiz
Summary: A little love can't hurt, right? Juliet goes to Amalfi with Declan-only to realize he is not all he really was, and instead of being perfect, he's a psychopath. Will Shawn save Juliet in time? Or is it all too late? Rated T for swearing and gruesome scenes. Shules.
1. First Kisses

A/N:  
Hey guys! I'm back! And if you read my A/N in Teacher's Pet, then you'd have a good idea of what's gonna happen.  
If not…Well, sucks for you.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Psych.  
Ratings: T for (future?) swearing.  
Pairings: Declan and Juliet (EW), **little-ish **Shawn and Juliet

_**/**_

"At least that's what I would do. You might take blurry photos of your espresso at some random café," Shawn was cut off by Juliet kissing him.

Juliet noticed it took him by surprise; he didn't really kiss back. But it still felt perfect. He tasted like ice cream and pineapples.

They had both kind of simultaneously pulled away from each other, Shawn giving Juliet a look of confusion. She stepped back, feeling the same emotions he felt.

Declan walked in and ruined the moment. Shawn didn't really hear what he was saying; he was too busy staring at a rather confused and bashful Juliet. Gus eyed Shawn with suspicion, but if Gus really cared, he could learn later.

As Shawn watches Declan hug Juliet and kiss her, he slaps himself back to reality. He overplays the conversation in his head, and quickly replies, "Well, good luck with that, man. If Gus and I ever make it out that way, we'll look forward to stealing some towels."

He didn't hear Declan's reply, his hand concentrating on getting out the door.

He heard Declan mumble, "Amalfi," and looked over to see Juliet smiling weakly.

He watched Declan leave the room as she stared back over at him. Shawn looked away, shutting the door behind him, jogging so he could catch up with Gus.

That leaves Juliet, filled with so many emotions: confusion, anger, fear, distress.

But most of all, love.

_**/**_

That's it. I quit. I'm moving on.  
My take on emotions of this scene…  
Anyways, I'll have an update real soon..  
Ciao,  
GiGi.


	2. Accidental 'I Love You'

A/N:  
Chapter two!  
Disclaimer: Don't own Psych.  
Ratings: T for swearing. A little in this chapter.  
Pairings: Declan (ugh) and Juliet. Lil' Shules. It'll be more later.  
Info: This takes place in Extradition II, but no make-out scene (tear!) and it's my own interpretation of the episode.  
It also hurt to write this chapter because I'm listening to 'Such A Night' by Elvis. All Psych-os know this…

_**/**_

"Canada, Gus!" Shawn announced happily.

"Yeah, paid for by Desperaux. I do not want to go through this again." Gus shook his head.

"Too bad, Gus! I already told him yes! You have to come! If we need to be bailed out again, I'll have my dad pay for you. Then you can pay for me!" Shawn said excitedly.

"No, Shawn," Gus pushed.

Shawn smiled, "Suck it, my succulent chocolate ice cream cone! I already called your boss and told him you were deathly sick and in the hospital."

"You did what, Shawn?" Gus asked, obviously mad.

"Don't worry, Gus! It means you'll get more presents!" Shawn looked like a puppy.

"I'm in my thirties, Shawn. Why would I want presents?" Gus rolled his eyes.

Shawn looked at him with his head tilted, "You know you want presents, Gus! There's no age limit!"

"You know that's right," Gus agreed.

"Now go pack your bags! Pick me up in two hours. My bike can't carry a suitcase," Shawn smiled goofily, walking out of the room.

"Wait, Shawn! What do I bring? Shawn!" Gus yelled.

"Bring clothing, Gus!" Shawn said loudly.

Gus rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Why wouldn't I bring clothing?"

_**/**_

"Bye, dad," Shawn said as he pulled the black suitcase down the stairs.

"Got enough stuff in there?" Henry asked, pointing at the suitcase.

"Probably not. But I can rely on Gus from the rest of this trip!" Shawn noted.

Henry rolled his eyes at his childish son.

"See ya, pop," Shawn waved at his father and dragged the suitcase outside and watched Gus pull up in the Blueberry.

"Gus! You came! I'm surprised!" Shawn confessed.

"I just want presents," He yelled from the car.

Shawn nodded as he opened the trunk and put his suitcase in it. He hopped in the front car and turned on the radio, blasting it loudly as they rode down the road.

Halfway to the airport, Gus interrupted Shawn, "Dude, did you tell Chief that we were going to the airport?"

"Crap. No, I probably should, shouldn't I?" Shawn looked at Gus.

"No, Shawn, I think it's perfectly fine to let the Chief not know we just went to Canada," Gus said sarcastically.

"Fine," Shawn grumbled while getting out his iPhone. He dialed the numbers and held the phone to his ear, "Hey, Chief. Yeah, this is Shawn."

"I'm going to Canada with Gus," Gus glared over at Shawn but then looked back at the road, "Why? Oh, Gus is deathly sick. How? Um…He has allergies. To peanut butter… Oh, you never knew that? Well, anyways, the best hospital for him is in Canada, so I'm taking him there, just hoping he won't die on the car ride. I'll get you some Canadian bacon," Shawn happily told Chief, then hung up.

"Since when am I deathly allergic to peanut butter?" Gus blurted.

"Since I told Chief you were," Shawn replied, leaning back in the chair.

The two sat quietly for a moment, before Gus asked Shawn, "You gonna tell Jules yet?"

Shawn looked over at him and bit his lip, "I don't know Gus. She really likes Declan."

"Since when has someone you like dating someone else ever stopped you?" Gus asked Shawn.

"Since Jules, Gus. She's different. I really like her. Hell, I think I might love her," Shawn bit down on his tongue, not even realizing he just said that out loud.

"Well, that should be an even better reason to get her," Gus replied.

Shawn rubbed his hands on his temples, trying to calm himself, "Fine, Gus, I'll call her."

Gus nodded his head approvingly.

_**/**_

Juliet was standing in line, getting ready to board the plane when her cell phone rang. Her cheeks flushed red and she took out her phone and flipped it open, "O'Hara."

"_Jules."_

Juliet sighed loudly at the sound of Shawn's voice, and held up a finger to Declan, who nodded. She walked a few feet away and held the phone tightly to her ear, "What, Shawn?"

"_We need to talk."_

"Now's not a good time," Juliet said, looking at Declan, who was staring at her, "Can we talk later?"

"_No, Jules, actually, this is more important."_

"Well, my flight leaves in half an hour. I don't exactly have time," Juliet glanced at Declan and waved, then walked further away from him.

"_Please, Jules, just give me 10 minutes. Tops."_

"Fine. Ten minutes. But that's it," Juliet sighed.

"_Okay. We need to talk about what happened a few days ago."_

Juliet chuckled, "What happened a few days ago was…" Juliet trailed off. She thought it was nothing, but something told her it wasn't.

"_Nothing?"_

Juliet sighed deeply, "No, Shawn, it wasn't nothing. It was something. I just don't know what. You know, I don't have time, I just need to go."

"_One more thing, Juliet."_

"What, Shawn?" Juliet asked impatiently.

"_You know, it may not be true for you, but…I…I think I love you."_

Juliet bit her lip hard, almost drawing blood. She shut her eyes and gripped onto the wall near her. She sighed deeply.

"_Jules?"_

"Yes, Shawn?" Juliet managed through her cracked voice.

"_Bye."_

"Wait, Shawn," She quickly said into the phone.

"_What is it, Jules? You said you were busy."_

"But…I still have time to say what's on my mind," She mumbled.

"_And what's that?" _Juliet could almost see his mischievous grin, the wonder in his hazel eyes.

Juliet took a deep breath, talking so calmly she couldn't believe she said it, "I think I might love you too."

Then she hung up the phone.

_**/**_

Love me, love me not.  
Yeah, not my problem.  
Sorry it took me so long to update! I only have 12 more days of school (YES!), and even though that's good, I'm so busy with the dance and graduation and planning and bringing up my grades with extra credit.  
Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, because I half-heartedly did.  
I'm too excited because I know a bunch of Psych season 7 spoiler, including Henry's fate, Juliet and Shawn's relationship status, Gus' love life, 2 scripts from the next 2 episodes, and a whole lot of extra junk for a psycho!  
Ciao!  
GiGi3


	3. He Overheard

A/N:  
Disclaimer: Psych ain't mine.  
Rating: T for swearing. More in this chapter.  
Pairings: Declan and Juliet (I get so angered saying that) and minor Shules.

_**/**_

"Well, that went well," Gus' words shattered Shawn's mind as he held the phone to his ear, a still expression settled on his face.

"I hope you're kidding," Shawn said, his voice cracking.

Gus lifted his hands off the steering wheel for a moment, as if surrendering, then placed them back on.

Shawn stared out the window for the rest of ride.

_**/**_

Juliet stared out the window, the silver plane diving through the cotton candy clouds.

"You okay?" Declan's voice rang through her ears.

Juliet sighed and turned towards him, "Maybe, Dec. I can't say now. I just can't."

Declan shrugged his shoulders and focused back on his book.

Juliet rubbed her temples with her hands, trying to get herself to relax, but she just couldn't. Emptiness had hit her hard, and she could barely register all the pain. She had told him she loved him, and hell, they weren't even dating. They were just-they were just there. They were just those two people that constantly flirt, but are afraid of approaching commitment. And when they decide they're ready-they're always too late. Now she was a huge mess of crying and runny mascara. That's all she was. A mess.

"Juliet," Declan's voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned to look at her boyfriend, and just for a quick second, she saw anger flash in his brown eyes, "Do you wanna be on this trip?"

He gripped her wrist tightly, causing her to flinch. She lost all feeling in her hand, and it seemed to turn a shade lighter.

"Declan, let go," His grip was still on her wrist, "Declan, let go!" Juliet yanked her wrist away, then rubbed it with her two fingers.

"Answer my question," He said creepily, his voice deepening and an evil expression filling his face. He gripped her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Juliet yelped, practically jumping out of her seat.

"Answer," Declan demanded.

"Want the truth?" Juliet asked, her voice rising.

"Yes," Declan answered, relaxing.

"No. I do not wanna be on this trip. Not anymore," Juliet snapped, standing up from her seat and walking to the restroom in the back of the plane.

Declan sighed.

_**/**_

Gus pulled both suitcases out of the trunk of his Echo, and glanced around for Shawn.

"Shawn, Shawn?" Gus worriedly dropped the suitcases and looked around. He and Shawn haven't spoken since earlier in the car.

"Gus!" Shawn's voice came out of the airport loud.

Gus rolled his eyes, "Shawn, where the hell did you disappear to?"

"They have a gift shop, Gus!" Shawn burst excitedly, his eyes shining with hope.

"That's where you went. A gift shop? What are you, five?" Gus snapped.

Shawn's smile faded, "Oh course I'm five, Gus. If you add 26 years."

Gus rolled his eyes, "That makes you 31, Shawn."

"I know. It's 2008, Gus," Shawn looked at Gus like he was an idiot.

"Actually, it's 2010, and you really need a calendar," Gus informed Shawn, "And you really need to know your age."

"Gus, it's much more fun to think of myself as a younger person," Shawn rolled his eyes at Gus.

"Whatever you say, Shawn." Gus shook his head, dragging away his luggage after locking the Blueberry.

_**/**_

"Hi, Declan," Juliet mumbled as she pushed past him in her seat.

"Hey, Juliet," Declan said, as Juliet turned to look at him with anger flashing in her eyes, "I'm sorry for hurting you earlier."

Juliet sighed, "It's fine. I just don't understand why you were so grabby. I don't even know what I did!" Juliet shrugged her shoulder.

Declan took a deep breath and glanced at Juliet, then back to his lap, "I heard your conversation with Shawn."

Juliet turned away from Declan, her face becoming pale, "I don't know what I was thinking," she whispered.

"You said you thought you loved him," Declan told her quietly.

"So maybe I do," she snapped back.

Juliet put her head in her hands, and mumbled, "I honestly don't know. I just don't," she looked up from her hands and glanced at Declan, "I'm sorry for this."

Declan smiled, but something about it made Juliet feel scared, "It's okay. I'm sorry too. And I promise not to hurt you again. Nothing more is coming."

Little did Juliet O'Hara know that much, much more was coming.

And she would have nowhere to run.

_**/**_

*cue creepy music*  
Okay, as you should know, this started off as a romance, blah blah, but I like horror better, and I hate Declan, so I turned it to this:)  
It means more Shules, so you should be okay with it.  
Sorry for the long wait and whatever.  
Ciao,  
GiGi  
PS: In case you feel there is no backround information on why Declan is a psychopath, wait until the next chapter. I shall explain.


	4. A Call For Help

A/N:  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, will get it.  
Rating: T for swearing.  
Pairings: Declan and Juliet (not really…) and Shules  
Some backround info. on Declan's insanity. Declan and Juliet have landed in Amalfi.  
Dedicated to me annoying friend, SunSunnySunshine, the weirdest PLL fan ever born.

_**/**_

"…_Missing person Rebecca Thompson was found two days ago in Vancouver, British Colombia. Two men, psychic detective Shawn Spencer and his colleague, pharmaceutical salesman Gurnot Butser, found the body in a forest near the prison, where they were visiting Pierre Desperaux, an art thief who was caught by Mr. Spencer the year before. Rebecca Thompson had been missing for eight months, and a full autopsy is undergo for the remains of Ms. Thompson. Rebecca Thompson was last seen on an airplane with her ex-boyfriend, Declan Rand, who, though was the lead suspect, has been pushed aside until the autopsy proves whose DNA, if any, was last on Rebec…"_

"Turn that off," Declan scowled at Juliet as she muted the volume.

"Why?" she looked confused, "I find it interesting."

"Well, I don't," Declan burst.

"I can watch what I want to. This is a vacation, not prison," Juliet snapped, un-muting the TV.

"Turn it off!" Declan yelled, and Juliet turned to him and glared.

"No," she protested.

Declan stepped closer to her, raising a hand as if to slap her, but Juliet threw in, "I have a gun, remember that."

Declan walked closer to her, so she could feel his breath, and whispered in her ear, "Here is a piece of information you might not have known, Juliet, but I have a gun too. And I am not afraid to use it."

_**/**_

"…_Missing person Rebecca Thompson was found two days ago in Vancouver, British Colombia. Two men, psychic detective Shawn Spencer and his colleague, pharmaceutical salesman Gurnot Butser…"_

"Gurnot Butser? They called me Gurnot Butser?" Gus stated aggravatingly.

"Well, Gus, you don't have the most normal name," Shawn wondered aloud.

"But they didn't even get the first letters right!" Gus complained.

"Too bad, Gus, everyone will know you as Mr. Gurnot Butser," Shawn chuckled, "I like that. How are you, Gurnot?"

Gus glared, "Shawn."

"What's that, Gurnot?"

"Shawn! Call me Gurnot one more time, and my fist will slam your face," Gus threatened.

Shawn laughed, "Okay, Gurnot."

Gus pulled his fist up and attempted to punch Shawn, but he grabbed it to stop it from coming.

"Suck it, Gurnot," Shawn mimicked.

Gus took his free hand and slapped him across the face.

"Dude, what was that for?" Shawn yelled, bringing a hand to his sore face.

"For calling me Gurnot," Gus snapped.

Shawn rolled his eyes, "It's called being fun."

"No, it's called acting like a four year old," Gus retorted.

Shawn corrected him, "Gus, it's five. And in my brain, I'm 31."

"33." Gus raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever, Gus, but I'm mature in my brain," Shawn informed.

"If you have a brain," Gus mumbled.

Shawn glared at him, "Gus, if I didn't have a brain, how could I do this?" Shawn raised a hand to his temple and Gus sighed.

"Maybe you really are psychic."

_**/**_

"Declan. What did you just say?" Juliet questioned, stepping back from him, fumbling for her gun in her purse.

"I said, that I have a gun, and I would use it on you," He repeated, a nasty grin on his face.

Juliet glanced down at her purse and pulled out her gun.

"Give me that," Declan snapped.

"No," Juliet said, cocking it and pointing it towards him. Declan stepped closer to her and shoved her. The gun fell out of her hands, along with her purse, which contents scattered over the floor. Juliet watched Declan scoop up the contents, and she noticed her cell phone. She stuck her foot out and dragged it towards herself. She kicked it under the coach behind her and went back to staring at Declan.

Declan pointed the gun at her and told her, "Turn off the TV."

Juliet took a deep breath, her hands shaky, as she grabbed the remote and shut the TV off.

"Get out of my sight," Declan growled, and Juliet, as scared as could be, left the room, just as Declan did too.

But she grabbed the phone.

_**/**_

"Gus, did you know that Declan used to be dating Rebecca Thompson?" Shawn asked.

Gus looked up from his newspaper and said to Shawn, "Shouldn't we be solving the Desperaux case?"

"Yeah, but, Gus, something about this doesn't seem right, I mean, he dates a girl he claims he loves for a few weeks, then takes her on a trip, and she suddenly goes missing? That's completely normal," Shawn ranted.

Gus sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Normally I would have to agree with you, but you're just jealous."

"Gus!" Shawn scoffed, "I do not get jealous!"

"Sure," Gus mumbled.

Shawn glared at him, "I'll get back to you with more information."

"Shouldn't we be solving Desperaux's case?" Gus repeated.

"I already solved it, Gus. It was the girl in our room earlier, you know, Valeria." Shawn informed him, walking out of the room.

"Shawn! Shawn? How'd you solve that?" Shawn kept on walking as Gus yelled at him, "SHAWN!"

_**/**_

Carlton Lassiter was very bored. So bored that Spencer's vision that Desperaux was being set-up was worth looking into. And even thought it appeared to be wrong, his gut told him Spencer was, once again, correct. But, his boredom. Maybe O'Hara was more entertaining than Carlton expected, but he wasn't sure if it was her, or Canada. But whether it was O'Hara or not, Carlton really wanted the case to be solved. Spencer wasn't having his daily psychic fits to help the case; he was lately in this dark gloom. Nothing was getting done.

_**/**_

Tired. She was awfully tired.

Juliet had been sitting out in the sun for over 4 hours, not daring to step back inside the little place Declan was in. It was getting dark out, and the air had begun to become cool, just as a breeze was dancing across her shoulder. She was just drifting off to sleep when hands grabbed her shoulders.

She gasped, whipping her head around to look at Declan, "Get off me!"

"No thanks," Declan replied evilly, a dark grin on his face and his eyes shining with the thought of pain.

"Can I go back to my nap?" Juliet asked cautiously.

Declan laughed cruelly, "Hell no. We aren't close to what I wanted to do."

Juliet looked at him with fear and took a deep breath. She stepped backwards a bit, glancing behind herself, watching for the cool water.

It all happened quickly. Declan had stepped forward towards Juliet, and losing her footing, she fell back into the water, fully clothes, Declan close behind. His hands wrapped around her neck in an attempt to strangle her, but she fought back, kicking and swinging her arms around, screaming for help. She somehow managed to kick him where it hurt the most, and his hands released from his neck. She took a deep breath of air, running her hands softly around her neck. She needed someone. That someone was Shawn.

_**/**_

Shawn and Gus were standing, waiting for lunch, when Shawn's phone started going off.

"Dude, turn the volume down," Gus mumbled to Shawn.

"Shut up, Gurnot, it's Jules," Shawn snapped.

Gus glared at him, "Do not call me Gurnot."

"Yeah, whatever. Give me the jerk chicken," Shawn said, moving away from the line.

"Jules?" Shawn asked into the phone.

"_Shawn. I really need to hear your voice."_

"Why, Jules? Is something wrong?" Shawn's voice became frantic.

"_I…I don't know. Declan…I think something's wrong."_

Shawn became worried, "What is it, Jules?"

"_He, well, he tried to kill me. And he threatened me. With a gun. I-"Juliet_ sounded as if she was sobbing, _"I just want to get away from this mess. It's killing me, literally."_

"Juliet, I am going to tell Lassie, okay? And we are going to get you," Shawn said calmly.

"_I don't think it's gonna be that easy."_

"And why's that?" Shawn asked impatiently.

"_Because something is different with Declan and I'm afraid by the time you reach me, I'll be dead. And I'm just so scar-"_The line was replaced with an ear-piercing scream, and a lot of mumbling.

Shawn tried to stay calm, "Juliet, are you okay?"

"_Hope you had fun while it lasted, Spencer," _Declan's voice growled through the phone, _"Because she's safe with me. But I swear to god, if you come looking for her, I will shoot her."_

_**/**_

Lalalalala…  
Sorry, Psychic101, I was too lazy to make it long, I promise the next one will be long  
Ciao,  
GiGi.


	5. Lassiter Knows

A/N:  
Disclaimer: I know half of what's happening in season 7, but *sigh*, I don't own Psych.  
Rating: T for tangerines.  
Pairings: Shules.  
Sorry, I'm on vacation.

_**/**_

"Gus," Shawn mumbled to his friend, who was currently at the cash register.

"What, Shawn?" Gus groaned as he paid the cashier and started away.

Shawn sighed and rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Jules is in trouble."

"You're just jeal…" Gus trailed off when he saw the serious look on Shawn's face, "Ok, Shawn, what happened?"

"She called me. Declan was there, and he threatened to shoot her if I looked for her," Shawn mumbled nervously.

"Have you told Lassie yet?" Shawn shook his head.

"I should go do that, shouldn't I?" Shawn asked. His facial expression was frozen in a mix of fear and hatred.

Gus looked at Shawn nervously, "Lassie is in Santa Barbara, since Chief called him in. I can change our flight time to tonight."

Shawn nodded, "Yeah. Do that."

_**/**_

Juliet looked around the room groggily. It was the darkest room she'd ever been in. She saw absolutely nothing. She could smell the faint scent of blood, and the throbbing in the back of her head sounding like a drum. Her stomach felt empty and hungry, and her body felt limp and hopeless. She tried to push herself off the ground with her hand, but instead she dropped her palms on the floor after feeling a pain in both hands. She used the tips of her pale fingers to feel her hands. They felt sticky and slightly scabbed over. The scent of blood entered her nose, and she closed her eyes and gagged. She felt around with her hands, trying to ignore the pain, feeling a puddle of blood surrounding where her hands lied before she woke up. She sighed and stared at the ceiling, right when she heard the soft footsteps approach her.

She looked to see what was there, but she could only see a pair of bright eyes.

_**/**_

Gus glanced over at Shawn. He was oddly silent. No 80s jokes, no laughter, no nothing. Just him staring down at his feet.

"She's gonna be okay, Shawn. We'll get to her," Gus said encouragingly.

Shawn had a pissed-off look on his face, "Unless, of course, Declan became a total ass and decided to kill her."

Gus sighed. This was going to be a long plane ride.

_**/**_

"Juliet. How nice is it to see that you have awakened." Declan growled, his bright eyes gleaming down at Juliet.

Juliet glared at him, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Declan smiled, shrugging his shoulder, "Let's just say I had some mommy issues."

"I have family issues too, and I haven't turned out to be a complete psychopath," Juliet snapped.

Declan got on his knees and leaned in to her face. He raised his hand and slapped her cheek, so hard and fast, making Juliet gasp at the stinging pain, "I don't like the use of the word psychopath."

"Well, I don't like you, psychopath." Juliet sneered. Declan stood away from her and kicked her stomach. Juliet turned on her side and groaned, and Declan laughed.

"There's much more where that came from."

_**/**_

"Shawn, do you want me to just take you back to your apartment?" Gus asked Shawn, nudging him with his elbow.

Shawn shook his head, "Just take me to the department. And go tell my dad. He's not working today."

Gus shrugged his shoulder and took the road to the SBPD. Soon enough they were there, but Shawn was refusing to get out of the car.

"Gus, what if I thought this all up to blame Declan?"

Gus looked at Shawn with an Are-You-An-_Idiot_ expression on his face. Shawn sighed and stepped out of the blueberry. He waved at Gus as he drove away, and then sat on the steps outside the department. He pulled out his iPhone, the slick case slipping in his hands. He hit speed dial 3, and waited for a reply. Instead, he heard Juliet's peppy voice in the backround, telling the caller to leave a message after the beep. Shawn remembered Juliet recording it on her phone, recalling how he was in the backround. You could hear him and Gus having an argument during it. Shawn sighed. He really needed to help Jules. He stared at the door of the SBPD, and continued to call Juliet, still sitting on the steps, even when the _pitter patter_ of the rain interrupted his thoughts and messed up his hair.

_**/**_

Juliet had nothing to do but think. In her opinion, she didn't really want to think. She wanted to get the hell away from where she was and drop into Shawn's arms. _Shawn. _Most of her thoughts had revolved around him, and all of everything with them. What were they? They weren't just coworkers, they were friends. They weren't just friends, they were much more. But what? They weren't in a relationship, but yet a tug-o-war game of love. There were so many things they had shared. So many moments. So many moments of…love.

_I know you're the girl who stole my seat._

_Marry me, Juliet._

_I call it…Very close talking._

_I love you…Goodbye, Abigail._

_Take lots of pictures. Don't take pictures of buildings, take picture of moments. Because that's what matters. Capture them here, and hold on to them here._

She needed him.

_**/**_

Shawn needed to tell the department. He stood up, pushed open the door, and entered.

"Lassie! I think Juliet's been kidnapped. By Declan," Shawn informed Lassiter as he walked into the police department.

"You're just saying that because you're jealous," Lassiter scoffed.

Something about that made Shawn blow up, "Lassiter. Juliet's been kidnapped, okay? I understand why you don't believe me, I mean, I lie a lot, but that doesn't give you an excuse to not trust in your partner! She called me and told me she felt uncomfortable with Declan, and that he was treating her like crap! She said he had a gun. And, yes, I know she has one, but it doesn't necessarily mean she's safe. And I'm sorry that your relationship with your partner isn't perfect, but that doesn't mean you can't care-"

"Spencer," Lassiter tried to cut off Shawn.

"And, Juliet, she's a wonderful person, okay? She doesn't deserve any of this crap, and you not caring isn't helping."

"Spencer-" Lassie tried to break in again, and Shawn turned to listen, "Cut the crap. She called me the first day she was in Amalfi, and she seemed fine."

"Well, she wasn't. Don't you get it, Lassiter? She needs help. And you aren't helping. I wanna reach Juliet before anything happens to her, because I really need to tell her that I..."Shawn trailed off.

"You what, Spencer?" Lassiter pushed.

"Nothing," Shawn mumbled.

"What is it, Spencer?" Lassiter growled, his hand wavering over his holster.

"That I..." Shawn started.

"What, Spencer!" Lassiter spat, causing Shawn to jump.

"That I love her!" Shawn yelled, causing nearly everyone in the department to turn and look at him with wondering eyes.

Lassiter raised an eyebrow at Shawn and mumbled, "You love her?"

Shawn glared at Lassiter, "Yes, but thanks to you and your uncooperative life, she'll might never get the chance to hear those words," Shawn started to walk off.

Lassiter took a deep breath, looking a little sorry and said, "Spencer, I can..."

Shawn turned to look at him and spat, "Whether or not you can help, I'm getting her on my own."

And with that, Shawn left the police department, leaving a very confusing Lassiter speechless.

_**/**_

Ohh…  
Sorry for the wait, I was on vacation at the beach, blah blah blah.  
Ciao,  
GiGi.


End file.
